


No Famous Comic-book Characters Were Harmed in the Making of This Film

by ElijahDarling



Series: The Misadventures of Betty Boop and Peter Parker aka Sandra and Leonard Make a Porno [1]
Category: For the People (TV 2018)
Genre: (Kate and Jay are in to be revealed professions), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Complicated Platonic Relationships, Everyone is a Sex Worker AU, Gen, Leonard Knox as a camboy, Multi, Other, Sandra Bell Has Commitment Issues, Sandra Bell used to be a stripper and now is a fetish model, You heard me, honestly most of the sexy stuff is implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 17:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15868191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElijahDarling/pseuds/ElijahDarling
Summary: "They’d met at a photo shoot, and the feet now in his lap had been in his mouth (well, her toes more than the entire foot) barely a half hour after they’d introduced themselves."When keeping things 'strictly professional' has a different connotation.





	No Famous Comic-book Characters Were Harmed in the Making of This Film

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with an unusual amount of love and fondness considering it's just a silly little AU series. I happen to be friends with people who do or have done sex work so a bunch of this is based on things I heard about or witnessed. It's oddly celibate for a sex work AU too. Oh well.

Considering all the thirsty as fuck comments Leonard got about getting to be in close quarters with Sandra, it did amuse him that his favorite moments with her tended to be this: an exhausted Ms. Sandy B with her feet in his lap while he busily tagged their latest video and she scrolled through her phone reading  _ Cat Daddy _ by Jackson Galaxy to him. She was wearing Allison’s spare pair of pajamas (and he knew those were Allison’s simply by how Sandra had rolled the pant legs up) and he could see already that the next month was going to be spent convincing her that they shouldn’t go down to the shelter and adopt a cat or ten.

 

They’d met at a photo shoot, and the feet now in his lap had been in his mouth (well, her toes more than the entire foot) barely a half hour after they’d introduced themselves. Her clothes had certainly fit her very well at that time - the corset spending the afternoon in different stages of strung tight and undone and at one point it even ended up on him. It had been her quiet giggle at his gasp when she’d cinched him in that prompted him to invite her to dinner afterwards. 

 

“Is it Betty as in Boop?” he’d teased, stealing a french fry off her plate and wincing playfully when she slapped his wrist.

 

“Betty as in Riverdale.” She corrected primly, now dressed in gray high waisted slacks and a too large sweatshirt that was fraying on the end of her sleeves. The slacks were cuffed twice at the bottom. It was a whiplash effect from the knee high leather stilettos that had been slung artfully over his shoulders earlier. “I loved those comics when I was in grade school. I’d beg my dad for the latest issue every grocery store trip.”

 

He rolled his shoulders and smiled slow and easy. “I was more of a Marvel fanboy myself.”

 

Her lips quirked in a smirk. “So is it Peter as in Parker?”

 

“Let’s go with Leonard when it’s just you and me.”

 

Her handshake was so mock job interview professional that he had to chuckle. “Pleased to work with you Leonard, I’m Sandra.”

 

They’d friended each other under their professional names on Facebook and put personal numbers in each other’s phones.  **Sandra (Betty Boop)** in his and  **Peter “Leonard” Parker** in hers. 

 

A month and two more fetish shoots together, and she’s crashing on his futon because she needs space from her boyfriend and girlfriend. She says that she’s giving  _ them _ space for their anniversary, but Leonard knows the look of someone at the end of their rope. He doesn’t interrogate her - just warns Sandra that he does side work as a camboy and that she might want to make herself scarce on the days he’s set to film. She promises to stay clear.

 

That plan is shot straight to hell when he’s half nude and deep throating a dildo in the living room and Sandra (unaware that she’s in camera view) walks past with a banana in her mouth wearing a Bugs Bunny tank top. The unintentional comedic timing turns it into a gif that quickly spreads like wildfire in the more lewd parts of Yowler and Sceneit. A few fans of theirs quickly point out that they’ve worked together recently - posting pictures of the two of them from that first fetish photoshoot. Their professional social medias practically triple in followers.

 

“We should enter a short to this upcoming BUMP film festival.” He comments to her as he looks at his Yowler inbox - which is packed full of requests that the two of them make another appearance. 

 

Sandra hums noncommittally from his kitchen table, where she’s taken over every bit of surface area in a five foot radius and has three pens sticking out of her tied back hair. Unlike him, she actually does her taxes and now she is surrounded by a year’s worth of receipts and paystubs of varying legality. (He has threatened several times to throw her encroaching pile in the trash and then a lit match in for good measure, but she seems largely unconcerned.)

 

“No, really. We’re clearly a pair to watch out for - we could be the next Odd Couple: When Hotness (me) Met Hot Mess (you). We already live together, Bell. Think of what you could save on commuting.”

 

Sandra shrugs one shoulder. “I’d want to talk about it with Al and Seth. And I don’t live here, I’m just in-between places at the moment.”

 

Leonard scowls at that and walks over to physically turn her chair. Her expression when she finally meets his stare is so hangdog that a nicer man may have taken pity and let her off the hook. Leonard has never been particularly nice.

 

“You’ve been here for three months and have taken over every kitchen surface with your IRS related bullshit. My neighbors know you better than they know me. You might be living out of a duffel bag, but you pay me rent and from what your girlfriend says you aren’t one for getting cozy even when your name is on a lease.”

 

“My name has never been on a lease. You talked to Allison about me?”

 

“One of us has to. That’s another thing: are you broken up or not with those two? I couldn’t give a damn, but now that it may be interfering with my business proposal I find myself suddenly curious.”

 

Sandra groaned. “You don’t have to be dating to let the people that you’re sleeping with know you may be making a porn soon. Don’t you know anything about sex partner etiquette?”

 

“So you  _ are _ sleeping with them!” He says triumphantly. She lets her head fall into her hands.

 

“I am not talking with you about this anymore.”

 

“Fine. Talk with me about BUMP then.”

 

Sandra eventually agrees. Leonard calls his favorite photographer, Kate. She’d been telling him recently that she’d begun dabbling in filming scenes instead of strictly sticking to still photos. When he tells her the premise of what he wants to do she agrees on the condition that she get to bring a script writer she’s worked with on a few projects. 

 

“What? You don’t trust our improv skills, Littlejohn? Haven’t I made you laugh?”

 

“On purpose? Not often.” He can practically taste the tartness of her reply in his mouth. 

 

“Well, who are you thinking?”

 

He silently thanks Kate when who she brings is Jay Simmons, if only because he’s the sole person able to calm Sandra down enough to actually begin filming. Sandra has never dabbled in camwork of any kind: the closest she’s come is when she used to dance. Which she’s reminded Leonard many times that anyone trying to point a camera at her on stage would find themselves quickly 86’d from the strip club. She always said this with a bit of longing in her voice, as if fantasizing that one of the bouncers from back then would appear and toss him out his own front door.

 

Jay is reassuring and patient in a way that Leonard and Kate simply aren’t. When Leonard gets frustrated at Sandra’s nervous giggle and snaps at her, Jay looks up from his notes to idly comment to her that bottoms are always so cranky when they aren’t immediately getting their way. “It’s like they’ve never heard of delayed gratification in their lives.”

 

It breaks the tension. Kate gets what she needs and heads home to edit the entire thing down to under five minutes. Jay and Sandra exchange numbers and he hugs her on the way out the door. Leonard goes to get ice for his back.

  
The short becomes a hit, like Leonard knew it would. Jay comments during the screening of it at BUMP that Leonard has a “proud papa” glow. He steals Sandra’s phone that night and changes his contact name to  **Peter “Daddy” Parker** . She steals his phone and switches her picture from her asleep on his futon wearing his Rocky Horror Picture Show shirt to a picture of her flipping the camera (and him) off.

**Author's Note:**

> Yowler = Tumblr (via For the People's renaming)
> 
> Sceneit = Reddit 
> 
> BUMP = HUMP https://humpfilmfest.com/ LINK IS NOT SAFE FOR WORK.
> 
> "Peter" is Leonard's professional name. "Betty" is Sandra's. A good amount of sex workers go by different names while on the job. 
> 
> There is more to this to come because I have ~plans.


End file.
